datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Trubbish
Trubbish - Trubbish is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. He is shown to be very nervous and manages to find a girlfriend - Spoink. Place - Season 1 - 9th Personality - Trubbish is initially shy, being regarded as 'a nervous wreck' by Buneary. His confidence goes up after he forms a relationship with Spoink and becomes friends with Cherubi. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Trubbish is first seen on the docks along with Buneary and Oddish. After he leaves to go to the campfire site Buneary states that he is 'a nervous wreck'. He is then placed into The Amazing Alakazams. During the challenge he jumps from the cliff, successfully scoring a point for his team. Later on, outside of The Amazing Alakazams cabin, he is approached by Spoink who confesses her attraction to him. This shocks Trubbish, and he comments about this in the confessional. Sometime between this and episode two Spoink and Trubbish officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. Episode 2 - In episode two, Trubbish is seen with Spoink walking towards Cherubi. When Cherubi turns around to reveal his new look, Trubbish is acts very confused. During the challenge, he makes it past two out of five of the obstacles, falling on the 'Slip'n'Slide' due to the excitement of Spoink. After slipping off of the obstacle, he says that he does not blame Spoink, but she needs to calm down. After his team lose the challenge, he is seen approaching Cherubi with Spoink yet again and asks for Cherubi's help to save Spoink from elimination. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Unfortunately for him, Spoink is voted out and at the end of the episode he is seen at the dock, bidding farewell to Spoink. Episode 3 - In episode three, Trubbish is seen, saddened inside of his team's cabin. In the confessional he admits that he misses Spoink as she was the only person to consider him 'attractive' as well as being his first girlfriend. After this, Cherubi enters to cheer him up via motivational speech. After this Trubbish says that he would feel more motivated if he won the challenge. During the challenge, him and Cherubi decide to hide in the grass by the lake, both of them stating that it is a good place to hide. They nearly get caught when Spritzee is captured nearby, however, Spiritomb misses them, meaning that Trubbish gained immunity from the elimination. Episode 4 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:The Amazing Alakazams In episode four, Trubbish is seen speaking with Cherubi about the support Cherubi has given him. He confesses his fear of being alone and in return learns about Cherubi's fear of bottomless pits. During the challenge, he is placed into the second group however he falls into the water. Episode 5 - In episode five, Trubbish is seen with Cherubi, Vanillite and Natu. He is there to show his support for Vanillite's case against Ralts and to try and get Natu on their side. During the challenge he is seen helping out his team with the clues. Episode 6 - In episode six, Trubbish is seen speaking with Omanyte and Cherubi. Once Trubbish learns that Cherubi has been involved in illegal activity he expresses his concern, asking if Cherubi knew he could get arrested. Cherubi reassures Trubbish, saying that he has been clean for years. They are then approached by Pinsir, who asks if they had seen Mime Jr, to which Trubbish says that he should be in the forest. During the challenge, Trubbish volunteers along with Cherubi and Buneary and he is placed into round three to go against Slugma. During this, he eats an extremely spicy berry which sets him on fire: causing him to flee from the table whilst screaming the word 'FIRE!'. It is then mentioned by Spiritomb that Trubbish was sent to the infirmary. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Trubbish is seen with Cherubi asking Mime Jr about his obsession with secrets. Upon find this out, Trubbish mentions (in the confessional) that it was interesting. During the challenge Trubbish is set to fight Skrelp and when the battle begins Skrelp asks him to hit her off of the podium. Trubbish agrees to this and scores a point for his team. At the campfire ceremony he is seen watching his fellow campers receive poffins as he had won immunity from winning his match, meaning he is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Trubbish is seen with Cherubi asking Deino if he if okay, however, they receive an agitated response from Deino. During the challenge Deino places Trubbish into the firing squad and he can be seen firing at The Rampant Rhyperiors at several intervals during the episode. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Trubbish is seen asking Cherubi about how he thinks they will do in the challenge. Cherubi says that he has a 'bad feeling'. During the challenge Trubbish climbs up hill one with Venonat, Smoochum, Cherubi and Mime Jr. He is later seen at a fork in the road, arguing with Smoochum over which way to go, which causes Smoochum and Venonat to storm off down one of the roads. Cherubi then suggests that they go down the other path and Mime Jr says that he feels like it is the right way. At the campfire ceremony Trubbish receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Trubbish is seen with Cherubi, who is trying to get information out of Venonat. During the Trubbish is seen looking for Venonat and after Pancham and Mime Jr walk off he suggests to Cherubi that they should head back. After the challenge, Trubbish is seen in the cabin whilst Vanillite confronts Ralts and at the campfire ceremony Trubbish receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Trubbish is seen with Mime Jr and Cherubi outside of their team's cabin. He says that Vanillite was right about Ralts, to which Mime Jr replies by saying that he had known for a while. During the challegne Trubbish does not volunteer, meaning that he is safe from elimination. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that he had voted out Pinsir and Trubbish is last seen on the docks, bidding farewell to Pancham. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Trubbish is seen with Cherubi, who is asking Mime Jr about any other secrets that he has. Trubbish tells Cherubi that it is no use, and Mime Jr says that in order to be told secrets he must be given on first. During the challenge, Trubbish competes part one with no issues. He also does the same with part two, and when Deino says that it is unbearable he says that it is not that bad. In the confessional, he says that he found part two kind of offensive, and says that he may write about it on Tumblr. Trubbish also succeeds in part three, saying (in the confessional) that he likes Jynxy Minaj's music. In the final part, Trubbish is instructed on where to go by Pinsir, however, he doubts this at first but quickly follows the instructions - winning the challenge for his team. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Trubbish is seen outside of the cabin with Cherubi and Venonat, who announces that it is her birthday. After asking when she will receive the presents, Trubbish wishes her a happy birthday. During the challenge he is teleported into the courtyard with Cherubi and Mime Jr, who grabs an orb before being surrounded by ghosts, prompting Cherubi to grab Trubbish and run. They are later heard in darkness before the floor beneath them breaks and they land under the mansion. Cherubi then notices an orb there and goes to get it, however, a ghost appears infront of him and before being captured he tells Trubbish to run. Trubbish is later seen bumping into Deino, explaining to him that he knows where an orb is - leading him to the orb that Cherubi tried to grab. Deino then grabs this orb and the two move through the house, and as they were not caught by ghosts before the challenge ended they were given immunity from the elimination. Episode 14 - Trubbish will appear in this episode. Trivia - * In episode twelve, some things about Trubbish are revealed - ** He has a Tumblr. ** He likes Jynxy Minaj.